Stuck In A Elevator
by AzureBluePhoenix
Summary: RenHoro, HoroRen fluffiness. Horo Horo and Ren is stuck in a elevator, whle Ren is trying to tell Horo how he feels.


Stuck in a Elevator  
  
An- This is a HoroRen, RenHoro fluffiness.. Got the idea from watching Slim Chances, a Chinese show. ( Ou Yew Fit Yut Fit ) Ok, so we start at Horo Horo and Ren at a Food Court of a mall.   
  
Disclaimer- Don't own  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Kisama! If you eat so much, you'll need to go to the bathroom every secound!" A chinese teen yelled at a blue haired shaman, who is eating almost everything in the Food Court of 'Funbari Mall'.   
  
"Eh, Ren. It's good if I go to the bathroom more often. I haven't 'gone' in a few months. I don't think I ate enough vegetables...." The bluenette confessed.   
  
The chinese shaman by the name Ren, looked away, and sighed. He then looked to his wrist at his watch. "Hmph. You better hurry, we have to get to Yoh's for painting the house all over again, you remember?"   
  
The eating teen looked up from his food at Ren. "Eh? Oh, that. Don't remind me of such un-joyful things." He waved his hand in front of his face, like waving away the thought.   
  
Ren snorted, and looked at his companion. /Maybe.. I'll tell him today..../  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Ren dragged his companion into the elevator. "I TOLD you to hurry, kisama, Anna is gonna kill us for being so late!!!"   
  
"Gomen, I couldn't resist! I haven't eaten chocolate sundaes, or drank lemon juice, or ate a fruit salad, or even drank milk for a long time! I just couldn't resist!" The Ainu apologized.   
  
After the two ran into the elevator, Ren hurriedly pressed a few buttons to the lower floor, and waited, along with the Ainu behind him.   
  
"Eh..." The Ainu was about to speak, when the elevator suddenly stopped.   
  
"N-Nani?!" Both of them screamed at the same time.   
  
/This.. this... might be the perfect time to tell that baka.../ The chinese thought before speaking, "Eh... Horo Horo... "  
  
Horo Horo, who was facing the back of the Chinese, held his stomache... something is up...   
  
"Well... I was just thinking... You know... Uh... well... the truth is... I... Ai-shi-teru....And... maybe we..." The chinese stuttered.   
  
"N-NO!!!!! I CAN'T!!" Yelled the Ainu, Horo Horo, who is still holding his stomache, now kneeing down in pain.   
  
"I knew you wouldn't accept.. Maybe.. I'm not good enough for you..." The chinese blushed madly, and couphed to cover up his tears.   
  
"AHHHH! NOO!!!! IT'S JUST THAT!! AHHHH! HELP!!!! I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANY LONGER!" Continued the screaming Ainu.   
  
The chinese, now huddling by a corner, still haven't noticed the truth of why Horo Horo is crying out in for, cried silently. "Horo Horo... You... " the chinese now turned his gloomy head towards Horo Horo's way. "AH!" Ren screamed, when he noticed the Ainu in pain, clutching his stomache, on the floor.   
  
"DAMN YOU REN! AHHHH!" Horo Horo yelled in pain.   
  
Ren's tears suddenlly dried out, and angrily screamed at the fallen Ainu, "WHAT THE HECK! KISAMAAAA!!!! YOU DIDN'T HEAR A THING I SAID, RIGHT?!"   
  
"JUST GO AND SAVE ME BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"   
  
"KISAMA!!!!!"   
  
"AHHHHHHHHH! IT'S COMING OUT!!!"  
  
"Is someone down there?" A voice grabbed all of their attentions. It was someone on the other side of the elevator door.   
  
------------------------------  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A 'maniac', as someone might have thought, ran through the mall, holding his pants, and screaming like there's no tomorrow.   
  
Behind the maniac, chased the chinese who was stuck at the elevator with him. "OI! KISAMA! CHOTTO!"   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Ainu screamed, as he rushed a corner, and into the bathrooms.   
  
The panting chinese stopped himself outside the washrooms. /Hmph... stupid Ainu.. Maybe I'll tell him next time../ He panted.   
  
A huge FARTing sound was heard, and a relieved sigh escaped some familiar lips. The chinese smirked. /Baka Ainu..../   
  
------------OWARI-------------  
  
Jacy- Just some short fluffiness, lol. Hope you guys enjoyed anyways. Phew! Finally got that our of my head! 


End file.
